Harry Potter and the Unexpected Alliance
by Abigail Normal
Summary: The story follows the students through their 6th year at Hogwarts. Another Order spy is revealed and his true alliance will be exposed to all. New love will be found and new friendships will be formed, in hope that all of these changes will help win the w
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Alliance**

By Carol

And my esteemed colleague Lass Jr.

Disclaimer: I claim no right in owning or having any original idea of any of the Harry Potter books or characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. I am making no money in writing this fan-fiction.

Warnings: Characters may be portrayed as OOC, this is a slash story: male/male, contains mentions of abuse sexual, physical and mental, violence, cursing, may have sexual themes in parts, AU, character death, and there may be more not listed. There will be spoilers for all five of the Harry Potter books.

Rated: R

Parings: This will be a Draco/Harry story eventually. Other parings will be announced along the way. The story will contain slash, male/male, and het, male/female, relationships. Remus Lupin/Sirius Black is the only mentioned paring for this chapter.

Summary: This is an AU story. It begins shortly after the 5th book and will follow the students through their 6th year at Hogwarts. Another Order spy is revealed and his true alliance will be exposed to all; after the events in the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry of Magic is turned upside down after an inner struggle for power. New love will be found and new friendships will be formed, in hope that all of these changes will help win the war.

* * *

**Prologue: Times Like These**

We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. --- Harrison Ford (1942 - ), _quoted by Garry Jenkins in 'Harrison Ford: Imperfect Hero'_

Friday, 19 July 1996

Lucius Malfoy had been imprisoned in Azkaban for thirty-six days, fourteen hours, fifteen minutes, and forty-five seconds. The Dementors had left after the first day of his imprisonment, and so the Ministry had placed more precautions in some areas of the prison while ruthlessly cutting back in others: such as food and other basic necessities.

Bellatrix's, that sniveling dog, had escaped with the Dark Lord. It was of course Lucius's own fault that he allowed his emotions to momentarily cloud his judgment, and now thanks to his conscious his son and wife were in danger.

Although he knew that that meddlesome old fool would try to protect his family, the knowledge did little to ease his troubled mind. Lucius did not know why he still trusted Dumbledore; the man had proven himself incapable time and time again. First with his failure at protecting a fourteen-year-old-boy and then again with the _Potters_ and their son; yet Lucius still believed that this man would come through for him. 'Greatest wizard in the world indeed,' he thought contemptuously.

Lucius was compelled to act not only for his wife's sake, to protect her favorite cousin from a cruel death, but also for that petulant boy who always ruined the Dark Lords plans. Lucius of course would never admit this to another soul but he could sympathize with the Boy Who Lived, for he acted without thinking of the consequences for his actions, '_like a stupid Gryffindor_.' Now because he had acted out of pure stupidity the one person he loved most in this world was in danger. He was left with only a narrow-minded old fool to save him. The man owed him this much, at least, for his faithful service for the last twenty-six years, he could return the favor at least once.

Even in his magic dampened cell Lucius could feel the shift of power that signaled unrest and upset of power in the magical world. Everything was vibrating with the tension of unbalanced power. He did not need news to know that changes were occurring; it would be nice, however, to know which side these changes were coming from. He could feel that he would be needed soon as to what purpose he would serve, he did not know.

* * *

Sunday, 21 July 1996 

Monday the 22nd was a day that had been in preparation for some time now, it would mark the fall of Fudge a man who had proven his incompetence one time to many. And he had made it all too easy for his removal; the beauty of it was that he had no idea that it was going to happen. He had let his ego and his incompetence blind him, so that he could not see the signs that his reign was over.

He had left to much evidence and let too many mistakes happen during his time in office, and they could no longer be ignored. He spent the first of his twelve years in office begging for advice from others, and now it was time for it all to end. Just one more day and power would change hands; hopefully for the better.

* * *

Tuesday, 2 July 1996 

Hermione sat in her room reading the Daily Prophet, she could not believe the news that she was reading. She was in denial and she kept mumbling that 'it can't be true.' She could not understand how it was possible she had just received an owl from Ron the other day. There it was in black and white _The Burrow Attacked: Death and Injuries Reported_. Hermione kept reading the headline over and over trying to make sure that she was not a mistaken.

_The Burrow Attacked: Death and Injuries Reported_

_It is with sad new that we report the first open attack has happened on a wizard family; the event occurred yesterday Monday, 1 July 1996. The Burrow, being the Weasleys home and residence, was ambushed while the family was asleep. Sources say that five unknown assailants dress in black robes and wearing white mask Apparated to the location around 3:00 AM and entered the residence. It is unclear as to the exact events that occurred. All we know is that four members of the family were taken to St. Mungos and three bodies were found in the rubble. The identities of all those involved are being withheld until further details can be established. _

Hermione could not bring herself to read anymore of the article, tears were streaming down her face as she realized that she might never see her friends again. Ron the tall gangly, red head who she might some day marry. Ginny the beautiful and impetuous girl, Hermione had become to think of as her little sister. The twins with all their troublesome antics, who had just started to mature in her opinion. Mrs. Weasley the lady who was becoming a second mother to her. Mr. Weasley and all his off the wall questions about Muggles. Hermione could not remember if Bill and Charlie had been staying at the Burrow, she hoped to God that they had not.

They had all known the war was coming, but this was not supposed to happen. It was too soon! It was not fair! Her parents were at work and she was hoping that one of them would come home soon and take her to St. Mungos. She had to go and see her friends.

Unfortunately for her, Hermione heard a noise that made her heart stop the unforgettable sound of someone Apparating 'pop'. Her wand was in her trunk at the foot of the bed. She could hear several people moving around the lower level of her house. She could tell that someone was approaching her room by the creaking of the stairs. The only question going through her mind was if she could reach her wand before they opened the door, she was quickly running out of time. Franticly she pulled open the lid of her trunk just as the handle of her bedroom door had begun to turn. Her breath caught in her throat as it slowly opened, and she realized that her wand was caught in one of her robes.

* * *

Sunday, 21 July 1996 

Harry could feel the tension building all around him. The pressure had started at the end of last term and had continued to increase. It was suffocating him. He had not slept through the night once since the Department of Mysteries, since Sirius. And the tension was not helping matters.

Uncle Vernon was not exceptionally pleased that a bunch of _freaks with_ _sticks_ had the nerve to threaten him and his family. Harry had realized that Uncle Vernon was not going to take the warning seriously; this became a reality when Aunt Petunia was sent away on a month's vacation at the spa.

Harry was left to take care of Vernon and Dudley. His mail was being closely monitored by Vernon, his school items had been moved to the new shed in the backyard. Harry had lost about 20 lbs of weight that he could not afford to lose. And Dudley had a new practice partner for his position on the boxing team: Harry.

And the worst part of all was that Harry no longer cared. His godfather had been murdered, Voldemort was back and killing again and he could not lift a finger because he was an underage wizard stuck with his Muggle relatives for the summer. He had received no word on when he'd be allowed to leave; he was becoming aphetic towards his own situation.

Harry still did not know how to do Occlumency properly, because of Snape. So every night he would see Muggles and magical folk dying. Voldemort knew he had this power over Harry and therefore he used it mercilessly. Harry could not act and further still he was afraid to act; because, what if he placed another innocent person in harms way, like Sirius; what if they were just dreams like the last time with Sirius.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July 1996 

Remus Lupin was hiding in a cave near the outskirts of Botevgrad, Sofiya, Bulgaria. He had been tracking a pack of werewolves that had recently moved out of the Transylvanian Alps in Romania.

It was known throughout the magical world that any non-human creature was looked down upon, and because of this the packs were some of the first to join sides with Voldemort. Voldemort at least offered the werewolves dignity and power when he won; however Albus and Lupin were trying to changes things for them, by trying to change the Ministry's laws.

This particular pack had fought on the light side in the previous war and Dumbledore hoped they would join them again. Lupin was chosen to go because he had a special bond with the Alpha. The Alpha was the one that sired Lupin when he was six-years-old. He hoped their bond would still be strong enough to sway their mistrust of the Ministry officials, which they inevitably would be introduced to.

That was not the only reason he was here Dumbledore hoped that this mission would help him work through his resent loss; his best-friend for the last twenty-three years and his lover for the last two. Life had not been kind to Lupin, he had been turned into a werewolf by the age of six, betrayed by one of his good friends, the brutal murder of two of his best friends, and now most recently the death of his lover. He was the only one left to watch after Harry, a boy he looked upon as his own flesh and blood, but instead of staying in England to comfort the boy he had jumped at the first chance to get away from it all, like a coward.

But now he had worked through most of his grief and in two days he would return home and take over the responsibility of helping Harry cope. The werewolves had agreed to help. His bond-brother would soon be taking the role of Alpha and they would all prepare for war. The werewolves had always wanted to be treated as equals in the magic and non-magic communities, some inevitably would side with Voldemort, but others such as his pack did not agree with Voldemort's vision of the future.

They had been restless for the past several days; they could all feel the magical unrest. There would soon be a major change in the world, they knew not what it meant for them, but it would happen soon. Hopefully it would change things for the better.

* * *

Friday, 19 July 1996 

Draco and his mother had been taking care of him non-stop at Malfoy Manor for the last thirty-six days. When Narcissa did not pick Draco up at Kings Cross Station on the 17th of June, he immediately understood that something was very wrong. Usually his father or his mother would pick him up from the station, he knew his father could not and he was worried why his mother did not. Instead of his mother it had been one of the servants that had taken him home.

When he arrived he found his mother in one of the hidden guest-rooms, taking care of him. Narcissa explained that he was still touch and go, but he was on the path of recovery. Apparently on the night of the 13th of June he just Apparated in the drawing room, he was unresponsive when she found him and he had a streak of snow white hair down the center of his bangs. She realized that something must have gone wrong at the Ministry, so she hid him in the special guest quarters.

So far he had yet to regain consciousness; but Narcissa and Draco remained hopeful. Draco was hoping for his mother's sake that he would live; he knew how much her cousin meant to her. He had heard stories about when they had attended Hogwarts together. How he would always make time just for her and be there for her when she was upset. He was like her brother and sadly enough life interrupted their relationship.

Due to their choices in life they had been separated for the last seventeen years. She married a Death Eater and he had been falsely imprisoned for twelve years and on the run for the last three. Draco knew that his mother wanted to make amends for their separation, and hopefully they would become friends again.

Draco was once again wiping down his first-cousin once removed's forehead when he noticed that the man's eyelids began to flutter.

* * *

Sunday, 21 July 1996 

Albus Dumbledore was in his office preparing for the upcoming events that would occur this week. Power would change hands, new allies would come out and new dangers would be faced.

On Monday the most surprising upset would happen in wizarding parliament, it took three years in the making. First he had to get someone on the inside and as close to the Minster as possible. Then he needed them to collect evidence on all of the Minster's actions until they had a solid case against him. In Albus's opinion Fudge was as incompetent and egotistical as Gilderoy Lockhart.

Times were changing and promises had been made. Dumbledore hoped that he could keep the promises he had made. One thing that he knew for sure was that he had to keep his main players safe, until the dust settled. One more week and things would change for both sides, hopefully weakening Voldemort for a bit.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July 1996 

Neville Longbottom had not received one owl so far for from any of his school mates, but he never expected he would. Because so far no one from school had ever written him, yet he kept up his hope that someday someone would send him letter.

He spent every summer with his Gran, and they would visit his parents weekly. He knew his Gran did this for him as much as she did it for herself. It was just so hard visiting his parents, especially since he knew they did not know him. It was one of the worst feelings in the world having your parents not know who you were.

To Neville's surprise his Gran did not punish him as severely for breaking his father's wand as he thought she would. She just smiled at him with tears in her eyes saying "I should have known just like your Father."

Neville was pulled out of his musings by the sound of someone Apparating downstairs. He heard his Gran talking to the unknown person, being curious he went to check what was going on.

When he arrived on the bottom step he spied his Gran talking to a pink haired lady, and he noticed that his Gran was becoming agitated. "Hello, Gran. What's wrong?"

"Neville go up stairs and pack we need to leave here soon. Go on hurry up I'll tell you later." And with that Neville ran up stairs to his room, only tripping up a couple of times. He quickly threw everything he could find into his trunk and grabbed his plants.

When he made it downstairs with his trunk the pink haired lady and his Gran had finished packing up the house. "Do you have everything Neville?"

"I forgot Trevor."

"Stay here with Tonks and I'll be down in a second." When his Gran came downstairs she was holding his toad, his new wand and several other items he had missed. "I swear you'd forget your head if it was not screwed on."

Gran, Tonks and Neville grabbed all of their things and took hold of an animal shaped pack. Tonks began counting down the seconds for travel just when an explosion occurred right outside the front door.

* * *

Monday, 15 July 1996 

Pansy hated being the daughter of a Death Eater, her father could be unbearable at times. 'Now Pansy dear, I want the best for you in life and that means marring a "GOOD" man that supports the "RIGHT" ideas. There are several options at Hogwarts: Malfoy would be a good catch, if not him there is always his roommate's Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Nott. If these gentlemen are not to your liking anyone from Durmstrang will be suitable. Do I make myself clear young lady.'

'Of course father,' Merlin he made her sick. Malfoy a good choice if she were male, but you didn't hear her say that. Draco was more of a big brother than a love interest. Sure she had a crush on him when they were younger, but she liked to think that she had at least grownup since then.

Apparently her only purpose in life was to reproduce and let all the big strong men take care of poor, _incapable_, little old her. Sure she didn't have top marks, Draco didn't even have top marks and he was the smartest person she knew. Well, if she did have top marks her father would be livid: 'no "PROPER" lady would waste their time, trying to be as smart as a man.'

Lucky for her she was at least female so her father would not force her to get the dark mark. Women should know their place; it's the home taking care of their man and their children. At least her father's sexism saved her from something's. Luckily Pansy only had six weeks and six days more until she could go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Friday, 19 July 1996 

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne in Riddle Manor, with the sniveling rodent sitting at his heals. "Any news for me Wormtail?"

"Not yet, milord. Bellatrix should be back shortly with news for you."

"Indeed, and Lucius any word from him."

"No milord, we are still planning the raid to set free your loyal followers."

"And the boy?"

"He is still at the Manor, no one has seen him since the Station at Kings Cross."

"Perfect, send Bellatrix to me as soon as she's found."

"Of course, milord."

* * *

Sunday, 21 July 1996 

Bellatrix stood at the edge of the forest looking at an empty field where Malfoy Manor should have been. "What have you done dear sister? You should know that this won't keep me out. Just wait until I tell the Dark Lord what your up to, you pathetic traitor."

Shortly after the Department of Mysteries events Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort split company. Bellatrix was certain that she saw her blood-traitor of a cousin Apparate away before falling through the veil. Only that was impossible because she stunted him. The interesting thing, she remembered, was that Lucius Malfoy, her brother-in-law, had his wand pointed towards the falling blood-traitor.

Her devious mind told her that strange things were afoot, and all was not well in the inner circle. She always expected Snape to be the traitor, but the events were pointing to something much more intriguing. And now that she could not find her sister's house made her realize that there was perhaps more than one blood-traitor in the family. It would be another day or so before she could make it back to Riddle Manor and tell her Lord what was occurring.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July 1996 

Severus Snape was livid he spent most of the year trying teaching ungrateful brats, who had intelligence comparable to a rock. And then he spent his free time bowing to a madman and his goons who had less intelligence than a rock.

The Dark Lord and his followers were planning on an attack of Azkaban in a week. It had taken them slightly longer this time because the Dementors had left and their information well had dried up. No the Dementors could not have broken the prisoners out when they left, that would make sense. So now Severus and a bunch of morons were ordered to break into the most feared prison of all time. _Potter_ planned more than this group, and that's saying something.

One would think with all the pure bloods in the group one of them would be able to make a decent plan, but it was obvious that all the inbreeding and hits with the Cruciatus Cursefried what little brains they had, or would have had.

To make matters worse the Order was planning something big, which was affecting the magical atmosphere so everyone could feel that something was coming. _Way to keep a secret_. Lucius was in prison and that left Draco, his Godson, and Narcissa, his best friend, in danger. So needless to say Snape was having a bad summer holiday.

* * *

Monday, 1 July 1996 

Luna and her father had left for Sweden to find the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkacks for the rest of the summer holidays. She was excited that she could spend more time with her father, after the death of her mother he was never quite right. But she ended up humoring him, because it was easier on both of them this way. Who was she to say that there was no such thing as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, they could exist. Stranger things have been known to happen.

Sure the kids at school made fun of her, but they did not understand. This last year she made some real friends. It was the first time at school she felt, she truly belonged. For the first time in Luna's life she could not wait till the holidays were over so she could be with her friends again. Luna truly felt like she belonged with this group, they were stranger then everyone thought she was.

* * *

Friday, 19 July 1996 

Viktor Krum was troubled, he finished school two years ago and now he was a full time Quidditch star. Yet he missed his freedom, he missed the challenges that school had given him and he missed the witty remarks of a bushy haired Muggleborn witch. He was tired of the endless Quidditch matches and traveling from place to place, Viktor wanted a purpose and stability.

He never knew that Hermione would come to mean so much to him she was intelligent, beautiful in her own right, and she had held his interest for the past two years. She never droned endlessly about how wonderful he was, or how lucky he was to have her. No for the most part she talked about her education and wanted to know more about him than just Quidditch. She was full of interesting facts, she stuck by her friends, and in short Krum was infatuated with Hermione. He'd do anything to make her smile, for it was her smile that lit up his world.

These were the motivating forces that caused him to contact Dumbledore. He just hoped that it was the right choice.

TBC…

Notes: The quote at the beginning was found at .

If you have any questions, comments or complaints please review. Any mistakes found in the story so far are Lass Juniors fault, although she protests this claim. I will try to update this story as fast as is possible, however, Lass Jr. and I are both in school and school will be our first concern.

This story will be posted at these sites: 


	2. Where You Lead

**Harry Potter and the Unexpected Alliance**

By Carol

And my esteemed colleague Lass Jr.

Disclaimer: I claim no right in owning or having any original idea of any of the Harry Potter books or characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. I am making no money in writing this fan-fiction.

Warnings: Characters may be portrayed as OOC, this is a slash story: male/male, contains mentions of abuse sexual, physical and mental, violence, cursing, may have sexual themes in parts, AU, there may be more not listed, and character death. There will be spoilers for all five of the Harry Potter books.

Rated: R

Parings: Eventual Draco/Harry, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Percy Weasley/Adrian Pucey, Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, and Fleur Delacour /Charlie Weasley.

Summary: This is an AU story. It begins shortly after the 5th book and will follow the students through the 6th year at Hogwarts. Another Order spy is reveled and his true alliance is found out; after the events in the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry of Magic is turned upside down after several inner struggles for power. New love will be found and new friendships will be formed, in hope that with all of these changes will help win the war.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where You Lead**

_A man cannot be comfortable without his own approval. --- Mark Twain_

Monday, 22 July 1996

Percy Weasley-Pucey stood in front of the mirror trying to straiten out his robes for work, after recovering from a brief bit of nerves in the W.C. Today was going to be one of the most important days in modern wizarding history. And Percy was nervous about the role that he was going to play in it; Percy's husband, Adrian Pucey, sat on the bed rolling his eyes.

Adrian, a recent Slytherin graduate, had gotten a job at the ministry with Percy. Adrian was in training to become an Unspeakable. And Percy was Minister Fudge's personal secretary and held a seat in the House of Wizards.

Percy and Adrian had gone to Hogwarts, but they had been in different years and in different houses. Percy had also been dating Penelope Clearwater at the time, which had been a mistake. Percy and Adrian had met each other last year at a party; actually it had been more of a set up really.

Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood had been dating since the end of their fifth year, and when they graduated Flint started a tradition of having a party for the graduating Slytherins. Oliver not wanting to be the only Gryffindor at these parties, he always invited Percy. Adrian, who still has a year left at Hogwarts, had been invited to the party by one of his fellow Quidditch players who had graduated, Derrick.

When Oliver introduced the two it was love at first sight; and Percy finally understood what Oliver saw in Slytherins, especially Slytherins on the Quidditch team. Percy and Adrian had started dating that same month, and Adrian had graduated this June after which they eloped that same week.

"Adrian, come help me," Percy finally had enough, and decided he needed help.

"Of course, my little Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Adrian answered getting off the bed and walking over towards Percy.

"I told you not to call me that. I should have never married a man who reads the Quibbler." Percy said with a pout.

"Seriously Perc, you need to calm down."

"I know, but do you realize how important today is!"

"Yes love."

"Of course you know you're an Unspeakable-in-training."

"That's not why I know. It's because you haven't stopped talking about it since Christmas."

"SO!" Percy erupted while Adrian had wrapped his arms around Percy's waste.

"There you go. You look great love." Adrian said and gave Percy a peck on the cheek.

"My fathers going to be there!"

"I should hope so."

"That's not funny. You know what I did."

"Love, you did what you had to. They'll understand."

"But my mum…"

"She'll get over it, eventually."

"We eloped!"

"Well yeah, if you want we can have a ceremony with your family; once you're talking to each other again. Don't worry so much, I'll be behind you the whole time."

"Thanks love, we should get going before we're late."

"Yes dear," Percy rolled his eyes as they Apparated to the ministry together.

* * *

Monday, 22 July 1996 

_IS MINSTER FUDGE CORRUPT: _

_Fudge's Dealings with Death Eaters _

_And Other Questionable Actions_

_Shocking new evidence in the dealings of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge this exclusive given to you by The Daily Prophet. Evidence was delivered late last night that details many questionable activates during Minister Fudge's terms in office. _

_Everyone has heard about the dangerous criminal Sirius Black, who was captured during Fudges first year in office. Yet very little is actually known about the evidence in the case. The reason Sirius Black's case was never brought to trial was that his wand did not show any signs of dark curses or the actual curse that supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew. That's right you heard it here first recent evidence shows that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus, a rat. The only thing that was left of Peter Pettigrew was a finger and his wand, which had evidence of Dark curses on it and the curse that caused the explosion. _

_After Sirius Black's breakout in 1993, Fudge placed Dementors at a school; the same creatures that had been in charge of guarding Azkaban. Were these measures truly needed? We have received reports of students having adverse reactions to the Dementors; these events were kept out of the news at the time. The Dementors interrupted a Quidditch match and caused a student to fall off of their broom 100 feet in the air. It seems having these creatures at the school caused more problems than they solved._

_Known Death Eaters and Supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have been employed by the Ministry since Fudge's first term in office. Case in point the employment of Dementors at Azkaban, and the employment of men like Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair these creatures are all known supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lucius Malfoy before his arrest this summer had been seen by many giving money to Fudge, other wise known as bribes. Along with the bribes Lucius Malfoy had many private meetings with the Minister._

_In the spring of 1995 at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when faced with evidence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return he ignored the warning. Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr. a known Death Eater from the first reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the first one to escape from Azkaban, had infiltrated Hogwarts Polyjucied as ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody. _

_Barty Crouch Jr. was responsible for setting up all of the infamous events that happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, namely forcing Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, to participate in the Tri-Wizard. In the last event Harry Potter and class-mate, Cedric Diggory, were Portkeyed to an unknown destination. Upon arriving at this destination Cedric Diggory was killed by Peter Pettigrew by the request of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter escaped with his life and the body of Cedric Diggory. _

_Barty Crouch Jr. was captured by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and staff members when he attempted to kill Harry Potter. Barty Crouch Jr. was given Vertiserum and he confessed to his and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans. When Minister Fudge was presented with this knowledge he had the Dementors administer the Kiss to Barty Crouch Jr. and denied all claims and evidence. Minister Fudge kept everyone in the dark about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And he forced the papers to print untrue remarks about the Boy-Who-Lived, to discredit him in the eyes of the wizarding world. _

_In fact Minister Fudge went one further by instating Dolores Jane Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Minister Fudge forced the papers to report lies Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived. Fudge used his position to create unjust laws that gave him and the ministry unheard of power. Dolores Jane Umbridge was used as a spy to keep Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived under wraps, and also to persuade the students to distrust them. _

_While at Hogwarts Dolores Jane Umbridge used excessive force in punishing the students and attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse and Veritiserum as a way to interrogate a student. Dolores Jane Umbridge is also widely known for her prejudice against all non-human magical folk and as a result passed harsh laws to keep them in submission. It was because of her laws Remus Lupin, a known Werewolf, was forced to leave his position at Hogwarts. He was the only teacher to actually teach useful information to the students. She also kept Lupin from getting a position at the Ministry; Lupin was the first person in a century to top the Auror exam; Lupin was denied a job at the Ministry because of his affliction, his talents are wasted._

_This concludes my report on the dealing of our Minister of Magic. But ask yourselves how can we support a man who imprisoned an innocent man without trial. Took bribes from known Death Eaters. Endangered the lives of innocent children. And endangered the lives of all those in the magical and non-magical world. He placed a sadistic-racist in charge of children. I hope that parliament takes into consideration who they have as a leader today. _

_ Signed RS _

* * *

Monday, 22 July 1996

It was an odd event that everyone in the Wizengamot had shown up to Wizard Parliament. Stranger yet everyone, who was not imprisoned, from the House of Purebloods and the House of Wizards, had shown up to Wizard Parliament as well. However it was not every day that such accusations about the Minister of Magic appear on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Further more it was not everyday that the evidence of the Minster of Magic's misdeeds were owled to each of the members.

With all this in mind it came to no surprise that Minister of Magic Fudge had yet to call on any member of the opposition party to speak in Parliament. So far the main issue that was brought to the attention of Parliament was to find the person or persons responsible for bringing such sedition and liable accusations against the Minister. This motion was brought up by Madam Umbridge and it was passed by Minister Fudge.

As Parliament was drawing to a close a shocking event took place. The newest member to the House of Wizards stood for recognition, Percy Weasley. Percy was the youngest Member of Parliament, Fudge changed Wizarding Law to allow him to become a member. It was also known around Parliament that Percy owed all of his success to Minster Fudge, so everyone knew that whatever Percy had to say was going to hurt the opposition.

Minister Fudge of course called on Percy. "I thank the Minster. It is with a great deliberation of conscious that I must change my alliance from the Corsair party to the Vipera berus party. And with this in mind I would like to call forth a Motion of Non Confidence."

Fudge's complexion changed from its normal pink to puce. "So noted, is the motion seconded."

"I second the Motion, Minster." Arthur Weasley stood.

"Since the Motion has been seconded, I must call forward a Vote. All those who are for the Motion say Yea."

A deafening roar of Yea's went up from both parties.

"All those opposed to the Motion say Nay."

One nay was heard from Madam Umbridge.

"I will tender my resignation as Minister of Magic immediately and I will call forth elections for Wednesday 24, July 1996. I believe that this change will be a tragic mistake for the Magical World with all of the present dangers that we are facing. I want everyone to know that I always have done what I thought was best for the Magical World. I thank you and with this I will close today's session."

"Minister we need to call forth the nominations?"

"So noted, who are the members to be nominated?"

"I Nominate Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you, but I must decline the nomination. I nominate Arthur Weasley in my stead."

"I second the nomination." Percy stood for a second time and spoke.

Fudge asked, "Are there any others, if not I place forth a nomination for Dolores Jane Umbridge."

* * *

Monday, 22 July 1996

After parliament had finally been dismissed Arthur pulled Albus aside, into his office, to have a private conversation.

"Really Albus what were you doing in there nominating me for Minster of Magic. I respect you and have a great deal of confidence in what you are doing. But really Albus you would do a much better job in office than I would."

"Arthur, let me interrupt you there. I believe that you would be a great benefit to our cause, and serving as the Minster of Magic you would be able to do things that I would be unable to. I must stay at the school; you know how important that is. You will be able to stay here at the ministry and you are known to be a good honest man, and the people trust you for it. You and your family will be safe at Grimmauld Place or you could stay at the Ministers Manson, I will personally ward the Mansion. It would be for the good of Wizarding and Mankind, think of the things you could change."

"I'm no Slytherin; I'm a Gryffindor through and through. I would never take this position for power. I've never been an ambitious man, and I never will be. I have seen how power corrupts people, take Fudge for example: he was a bumbling fool until he took to office and see what happened to him."

"That's why I want you to become Minster. I know you will not misuse your position, and once the war is over I believe you will go back to your position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. But I need someone in office that I can trust to do the right thing and knows of the situation that we are facing."

"I do not agree with you but I will run for office, and if I win I will do the job to the best of my ability."

"Thank you Arthur, I knew that you would do the right thing. Now about your son Percy I do believe that you should speak to him. All is not what it seems with the boy, he did what he thought was right at the time. It's truly my fault that your family fell apart last year, and I want you to know, I am terribly sorry for that. Towards the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Percy came to me with some concerns on what was happening at the ministry, I asked Percy to get close to the Minster and keep me informed of his dealings. Percy did what he thought was right and what he thought he had to do. I'm sorry I put your son in that position, but this would have never occurred without his help. And this is the first break we've gotten in a while."

"I will talk to him, however I cannot promise more."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

Monday, 22 July 1996

_Election's Are Being Called_

_Today Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge announced his resignation from office. The electoral candidates are Arthur Weasley and Dolores Jane Umbridge. _

_Arthur Weasley is a member of the Vipera berus party, and member of the House of Purebloods has worked at the Ministry for the last twenty-nine years he began his service as an Auror. After the first defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in 1981 he moved to the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, where he has remained until present. He was nominated for the position of Minster by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Head Order of Merlin First Class._

_Dolores Jane Umbridge has served as a member of the House of Wizards for the past eighteen years; she is a member of the Corsair party. She is an employee of the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Creature Relations for the past eighteen years. In the past she has worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and as the Headmistress for a brief time. She was nominated by the soon to be ex- Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

_The election will take place on Wednesday 24, 1996. Usual rules will apply. Further details will be published in tomorrow's morning addition of the Daily Profit._

* * *

Monday, 22 July 1996

Percy paced outside of his fathers office, Dumbledore had stopped by earlier to tell Percy that Arthur had wanted to see him. Percy had no idea as to what he would say to his father, he knew that what he had done was unforgivable, but at the time he was so sure that he was doing the right thing.

"It's better to get this over with love," he heard the voice of his husband say "show your Gryffindor courage."

Percy turned around and was face to face with Adrian "It's not that easy, Ad. He's my father, I betrayed my family."

"So did I, love, so did I."

"Will you stay out here for me?"

"Of course, I will. Now get in there and apologize, so we can go home."

"Yes dear," Percy mumbled as he knocked on the door to his father's office.

A muffled come in was heard through the door. Percy summoned all of his courage, opened the door and stepped into his father's office.

* * *

Monday, 22 July 1996

"Hello, Percy"

"Hello, Father," Percy said as he stepped into his father's office and closed the door behind him. "Professor Dumbledore told me you wished to speak with me."

"Albus has told me what you did for the Order. He said that without your help many things would not have been possible. But why couldn't you have come to your mother and I, we would have understood. I know he told you it had to be kept a secret, but you caused your mother and I a lot of pain with how you behaved."

"I know now that I should have, and no amount of apologies will ever change the fact that I spilt up our family. But I want you to understand that I did what I thought was right, someone was needed to put a stop to Fudge and his lackeys. At the time I had no idea of the price I would have to pay to be the one who took them down."

"I understand why you did it Percy; I just wish it didn't have to be our family who suffered."

"I didn't know it would go so far, but I know it needed to be done. A lot of things have changed in the past two years and the wizarding world needs someone it can depend on through the dark times that are ahead. I am convinced that you are that person."

"So is Albus."

"Father, I need you to know that I did not do this because I was embarrassed by your lack of ambition or anything like that. I did it because I have the utmost faith in your abilities."

"Percy that did trouble me but Albus helped alleviate some of those fears. I don't know how our family will get through this, but I know we will survive it. The Weasley's have always been survivors."

"I am sorry that I caused this, it was never my intention. I just wanted to make you and mum proud. I messed up terribly, didn't I?"

"Percy I know you tried to do the proper thing. And I respect that, really I do. I'm not going to lie to you though; the family has been under a lot of stress for the past year. And with the recent attack…"

"I tried to stop that. I never wanted any of you to get hurt, but it seems I messed up at that also."

"No son, if the Order members hadn't shown up when they did… The family would have suffered more than a few broken bones and such. I'm at least aware of that much. I've talked to your mother and we've decided to have you over for dinner, tomorrow. We're not promising anything, but it's a start."

"Thank you, Father. This means a lot to me. Not to seem ungrateful, but may I bring someone along, for moral support? I know this will not be easy on any of us, and I'm a little nervous at the thought of seeing everyone again."

"I don't see a problem with that, I'll tell Molly to set an extra place. Have Dumbledore give you and your friend the address. And we'll see you tomorrow at five."

"Thank you, Father. I will." Percy felt sick with himself as he left his father's office for not having the guts to explain the 'moral support' was more than just a 'friend.'

* * *

"How'd it go?"

"We're invited to dinner tomorrow."

"That good, eh?"

"Um, I didn't tell him about us. He thinks I'm inviting a friend."

"Well I should hope I'm a friend."

"Ad, you know your much more to me than just a friend. You're my life, I won't give you up."

"I know, it's just… Maybe we should start slow with your family. Don't want to spring it on them right off the bat. Maybe introduce me as your friend or boyfriend, something a little less shocking than husband."

"Yeah, boyfriend ought to work. I at least want them to know you play an important part in my life."

"Sounds good, ready for home."

"Apparate away, love."

* * *

Tuesday, 23 July 1996

_Scandalous Events in Parliament_

_Yesterday's Parliament session took a rather shocking turn. When Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge called for the session to begin everyone in the Vipera berus party rose to speak, however Fudge did not call on any of the members. As expected the members of parliament all received information about the now ex- Minister of Magic abuses of office._

_Dolores Jane Umbridge was one of the only members to be called upon. She placed forth a motion for the author of the 'so-called' allegations to be found and charged with sedition and labile. Fudge passed the motion._

_The event that shook the foundations of parliament was when Percy Weasley-Pucey, member of the House of Wizards and the youngest member of Parliament ever, stood for recognition. Fudge called upon him, Mr. Pucey then announced his change in political party, or as they say walked the floor, and then called forth a Motion of Non-Confidence. The motion was immediately passed by a majority of Parliament, it is said that there was only one vote in favor of Fudge. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Head Order of Merlin First Class, was first nominated for the position. However he declined the nomination and nominated Arthur Weasley in his stead._

_Ex- Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge nominated Dolores Jane Umbridge for his replacement. Elections will take place tomorrow Wednesday 24, July 1996 from 6.00 AM to 10.00 AM. The usual rules apply._

_ Signed RS_

* * *

Tuesday, 23 July 1996

The Weasley's, the Longbottom's and the Granger's were all sitting around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Gran and Mrs. Weasley were setting the breakfast around the table for everyone.

"Arthur did you read the paper?"

"Yes, dear."

"Did you see what they called Percy?"

"Yes, I think it must be a miss-print. I talked to him yesterday and he didn't mention changing his name."

"I hope your right dear."

"Mum, Dad what are you on about?"

"The article in the _Daily Profit_."

"Let us see that," Fred said taking the paper up. "George, wasn't there a Pucey in our year?"

"Yeah, he played for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Wonder why they're calling Percy a Pucey?"

"You don't think?"

"No that would be too brilliant, Percy Pucey. It's too easy."

"Yeah, but I don't think Percy would be so cruel as to get hitched without informing mum. He'd have to know how badly that'd hurt her."

"Specially a Slytherin."

"A younger Slytherin."

"A male Slytherin."

"Arthur you don't think…?"

"We'll have to ask him tonight. Come to think of it he did mention that he was bringing some one along for moral support."

* * *

Tuesday, 23 July 1996

"Percy, unlock this door, NOW!"

"NO!"

"Percy so help me, if you don't unlock this door…"

"I'm not going. I didn't want them to find out this way."

"Percy, it's too late for that now. They've probably figured it's a miss-print."

"But…"

"Percy, this is ridiculous open the door."

"Fine!"

"Now what did you want to say?"

"I don't want to go they'll hate me, _forever_! I messed up again."

"Perc, we should go the sooner you face this the sooner it'll be over. The sooner you'll begin to heal."

"But…"

"I thought I married a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff. Now, no buts get dressed. So we can go over there. I told you I'd be behind you every step of the way."

"Why not beside me?"

"Because you married a Slytherin, and we have a sense of self preservation. You knew that when you married me."

"Just don't leave me."

"I swore 'till death do us part, and I meant that."

"Don't take anything the twins give you."

"I went to school with them."

"I'm worried."

"I know, but you'll always have me. Your family will come along eventually."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Your family."

"I knew that would happen. Don't worry about it. I've never regretted my decision. So I was disowned. I still have my trust fund."

"But…"

"I was never close to my parents. I know you were. This has been very difficult on all of you. I believe you'll work it out."

"Sorry I'm such a burden."

"Now, now my little Blibbering Humdinger, I forgive you."

"Ugh, not the damn Quibbler, again!" With that the depressive mood was sufficiently broken.

* * *

Tuesday, 23 July 1996

The Granger's and the Longbottom's decided to go out for dinner after Charlie came in and announced to everyone that Fleur Delacour had agreed to marry him. Molly broke out into tears and had to leave the room. The twins were heard telling Charlie "ixsnay arriagemay."

"Why," was all poor Charlie could ask as the twins drug him into the parlor room for more privacy.

"Percy is coming over for dinner tonight. And he's bringing somebody with him."

"So, what dose that have to do with Me and Fleur?"

"Did you read the Profit this morning?"

"Well, no."

"They announced that Percy Weasley-Pucey called forth a motion of non confidence at yesterdays Parliament session."

"Percy Weasley-Pucey? I don't get it."

"Me and Forge have come to the conclusion that are dear estranged brother got hitched."

"Without telling mum is he mad?"

"We're going to find out during dinner tonight."

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm flooing Bill; he'll want to be here."

After Charlie had left the room the twins noticed Hermione standing in the doorway of the parlor "I'm counting on you two to tell me everything that happens tonight."

"Herm, no worries we're investing in a pensive,"

"So everyone can enjoy this memory."

"And since you're practically…"

"A part of the family we'll…"

"Only charge you,"

"Half price."

"But you forget I know what both of you are keeping from your mother. That has to be worth more than just half price."

"Fine no charge."

"It has been nice doing business with both of you."

"Whatever, bushy haired know it all." George mumbled as Hermione left the room. "You know she's too smart for her own good, I mean what did we ever do to her." Fred and George left the room and went to get ready for dinner.

Five minutes before five there was a knock on the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Percy and Adrian were standing outside the door holding hands.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Notes:

House of Purebloods – based off of the House of Lords

House of Wizards – based off of the House of Commons

Corsair Party – based off of the Tories

Vipera berus – based off of the Whigs

Notes: The quote at the beginning was found at http / www . quotationspage . com / quotes / .

If you have any questions, comments or complaints please review. Any mistakes found in the story so far are Lass Juniors fault, although she protests this claim. I will try to update this story as fast as is possible, however, Lass Jr. and I are both in school and school will be our first concern.

This story will be posted at these sites: http / www . fanfiction . net / and

http / foreverfandom . net


End file.
